


温暖

by lateagainsir



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateagainsir/pseuds/lateagainsir
Summary: 感谢阿九太太的推荐和辛勤beta！





	温暖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/533645) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



“你又来了。”

有那么一瞬间的安静。然后又是一会儿，又是一会儿。终于，布鲁斯不得不重复了第三次，这次是用吼的。托尼猛的一下站了起来，开始踱步，眼神里充满着不解和迷惑，脸色一阵苍白。

“……什么？”

“在实验室里连续待了两天了，”布鲁斯说，身子斜靠在长沙发上以便于能看到托尼正在忙什么。关于盔甲的事情，自然没错；某种定位系统，可能？这不是布鲁斯的研究领域，但是托尼的东西看起来像是。“你的脸白得就像纸一样。你上回吃东西是什么时候？”

“四十九小时之前，”在托尼能够编出一条让人信服的谎言之前，贾维斯抢先开口，“斯塔克老爷吃过一些小零食，但是从那以后就再也没有吃过任何正餐了。”

贾维斯没有实体化的脸，托尼只能瞪着空气，紧接着他就把怒气转向了布鲁斯。

“Pepper叫你来的？”托尼把脸转到了一边，问他。他的声音几乎是在咆哮。

“不是，早上喝咖啡的时候我没看到你。一次可能是不凑巧，两次可是太意外了，我们的生活已经够奇怪了，无法承受更多的阴谋。”在托尼斜着眼睛看他的时候，布鲁斯扬起了一侧眉毛。

“没错，好吧，观点满分。我现在就上楼。”托尼推了一把桌子，起身。或者说试图起身，因为他差点昏倒在地板上，还好布鲁斯将将能在他亲密接触地板之前拦住他。托尼靠着他，低垂着头，努力想自己站直身子。

“班纳博士，我认为您现在离开不失为一个明智的选择。”贾维斯突然说道。

“贾维斯，托尼需要帮助——”

“不，”托尼说，头仍然垂着。“你应该离开。”他的声音很低，沙哑地嘟囔着，毕竟他真的很久没有休息了。

“你的人工智能放我进来的，所以就那么一次，别假装自己那么完美无缺了行不？”布鲁斯说，加大力气把托尼往上拽。一只手臂环在他的胸前，布鲁斯能感到托尼呼吸的微弱触感，正好喷在他手臂的汗毛上。除了反应堆，托尼身上还泛着凉意，他的皮肤跟大理石一样苍白。

“你闻起来真棒。”托尼呢喃，声音如此之轻以至于布鲁斯几乎没有听到他。

 _“天然味儿_ 的古龙水，也就是说，没味道。来吧。”布鲁斯说，成功把两人弄到了沙发边然后摔了上去。他本应该接着起身，给托尼找点除了咖啡之外的任何吃的或者喝的，要不是他的手臂上突然传来刺痛感的话。

布鲁斯下意识地把手臂收回来；这倒是没到需要浩克出场的程度，但是这差不多有些像是——布鲁斯盯着手臂上的细小伤口，不可置信地看向托尼。他的嘴唇上有血渍。

  
托尼 _咬了_ 他。

“班纳博士，你应当马上离开。”贾维斯用更迫切的语气重复着。托尼无声地点头，他的瞳孔放大，皮肤发白，同血液形成了鲜明的对比。舌头突然蹭出来舔走唇上的血渍，布鲁斯正好看到了托尼嘴里那些锋利尖牙的边缘。像毒蛇的獠牙，而非人类的牙齿，两种所造成的伤口布鲁斯都见过足够多，多到能够分辨区别。

 _有着獠牙的人类_ ，他的大脑不受控制地开始运转。有着獠牙的托尼。托尼曾在山洞里呆过三个月。托尼本应该死于弹片所造成的伤害。或许他已经死了。或许他给自己发明心脏反应堆是为了活命之外的其他原因。因为或许他不得不以活生生的、有温度的样子出现，而且他仍会被困在山洞里，需要一个动力源，天杀的就算是在死亡想要阻止托尼斯塔克的情况下。

“托尼？”布鲁斯喊他，用另一只手覆盖住小伤口们（已经正在凝结了）。恐惧从来不是选项之一，跟托尼一起时不是，跟这个毫无保留地相信他和浩克的家伙一起时不是。托尼也知道这个，从他看向布鲁斯的眼神里能看出来。

“我有储备，只是有点分心……你懂的，被那些亮晶晶的东西。，从我的私人库存里拿点喝的过来，”托尼努力控制着自己的俏皮话。发动轮子离开，托尼的眼睛又回到了布鲁斯的手臂上，目光像是不受控制地被吸引过去。“你是如此的温暖……”“那你为什么……？”布鲁斯问，稍微活动了活动手掌，不大确定自己是否做好准备面对接下来要来临的狂风暴雨。

“温暖，我说了。你是如此、如此的 _温暖_ 。”托尼说，听起来十分饥饿、空虚。随后他摇头，咧嘴笑了起来，整张脸回到了布鲁斯熟悉的那个托尼的状态。“听我说，‘我想吸你的血，’”他用一种夸张得过分的德古拉腔调说。“我该设置个警报，以防我在工作过度之后不会变成诺斯费拉图。”

“您设置了，Sir。”贾维斯插话，听起来有些恼火。“好几次。”

“一个升级版的闹钟，”托尼修正。带着一袋凉的血液缓缓走了回来，托尼用手抓住了它，只洒出来一点。“你介意么？水晶高脚杯里的血听起来非常优雅而且操蛋，但是清理起来却十分棘手，所以我通常都毫无教养地直接从血袋里喝。”他来回轻晃袋子，冲着门点点头。“

“但那也是凉的。”布鲁斯脱口而出。他见过人们的脸上出现过那种表情，那种坚忍的逆来顺受的表情，就算被夺走他们获得的一切或者让他们做任何事情，因为他们永远都没法得到他们正真需要的东西。布鲁斯记得饥饿的滋味，寒冷的滋味，除了自己无人可以信赖的感觉。

托尼的笑容随即回到了脸上。“没错，没错，但是微波炉内的一点点时间就能解决这问题了。说实在的，我会没事的。我会——”

布鲁斯下定决心移开了手，托尼闭上嘴，眼睛一动不动地盯着干涸血迹的细小痕迹。又一次地，布鲁斯能看到托尼身体内的猎食者压制着自己，渴求着他体内的温暖。他感到一瞬间令人作呕的亲密感——托尼的身体里也有一只怪物。

“你想做这个？”托尼问，血袋在他的手指之间摇摇晃晃。

布鲁斯看向他，摇头。“并不。”

托尼猛地后退，看起来如此虚弱却又凶神恶煞。“好吧，吸血鬼101号规则，那就他妈别在我节食两天之后，给我鼻子底下递过来一个带血的伤口，然后告诉我不行。我确实能控制自己，但是你真的没必要把这搞得该死的难堪，班纳。”托尼几乎是呲着牙吼出了这些话。布鲁斯能看到他的尖牙，伴随着托尼的嘴唇一上一下的动作出现又消失，脑子里的想的东西也越来越多。

布鲁斯保持着手臂不动的姿势，嘴上自顾自地说着。“五分钟之前我才发现我最好的朋友是吸血鬼。”

托尼看起来没那么凶了。“好吧，可以理解——”

“而且那么多年来，我的血对于我来说或多或少都是一个痛点。”布鲁斯说得轻描淡写，托尼却被戳中了。

“对，没错。” 托尼收紧了在血包上的手指，布鲁斯缓缓舒展手臂，之前结痂的伤口裂开了。血包忽然从他麻木的指间掉了下来，小心翼翼地接住了它。

“我知道又冷又饿是什么滋味儿，”布鲁斯边说边抬起了自己的手臂。他重重地咽了口唾沫，感受到冰凉的呼吸打在他的皮肤上。“而你不需要体验那个，起码在我能帮忙的时候不需要。”

“一场充满同情的盛宴啊，班纳？”托尼的语气有些刻薄，舌头舔过尖牙。他占有欲十足地抓紧了班纳的手臂。“因为我现在已经够惨了。”

“你没有。”班纳简短地回答。他们两人此时都远远超出同情，他们自己也知道。“辐射不会给你带来麻烦吧？”

“我可以把辐射当早餐吃。”托尼自信地说。他抬眼看向布鲁斯，嘴却向下够他的手臂。“并且我现在就要这么做。”

托尼的尖牙刺破皮肤，但是疼痛却几乎在一瞬间消失不见。他的嘴包围着伤口，冰凉唇瓣的温度迅速引起了布鲁斯的注意，撩拨着他的神经。这种感觉从血液离蔓延开来，从内里爱抚着他的皮肤。让人更抓狂的是，虽然很轻很弱，布鲁斯仍能感受到他的身体主动迎上了这种无形触碰，即便托尼一直通过贴在他手臂上的柔软唇瓣施加反作用力。

布鲁斯浑身颤抖着，他硬了，不由自主地把空闲的那只手插入了托尼的头发里。

托尼立即向后退，朝上看去，舔着唇边属于布鲁斯的血液。他的手已经不再冰冷，仍旧占有欲十足地紧紧环住布鲁斯的手臂。“还好吗？”托尼问道，可能脸上抑制不住地露出了一点点傻笑的预兆，因为布鲁斯的心率正在升高，他知道他脸红了，而且托尼离得那么近，很难不注意他裤子上支起来的小帐篷。

“别停。”布鲁斯低语，不住地颤抖，

托尼又一次咬了下来，这次没有任何痛感。布鲁斯的手随着爱抚感越来越多更加不由自主。这种感觉停在他的四肢周围，内脏周围，甚至阴茎也不放过，不停地拨动着他身体一个地方。托尼的拇指来回擦过他的肘弯处，敲击着皮肤下的动脉，随着布鲁斯的心脏一齐律动。

“这感觉很棒，托尼。”未经思考，这句话就从布鲁斯的嘴里冒了出来，托尼喉咙里传来一声微弱的呻吟，表明自己从两人连接处获得股股欢愉。布鲁斯喘息着，托尼的拇指持续不断地敲击着，突然，他退开了，在尖牙褪去的时候舔着自己的嘴唇。很长一段时间，布鲁斯都把注意力放在了呼吸上，在他们的心率共同到达140次/分这个危险临界值的时候，才意识到托尼已经退开了。

“所有事都还好么？”托尼问道，他的肤色又一次地恢复了健康，眼神也不再那么混沌。

过了那么一会儿，布鲁斯回以点头。浩克只在快完事的时候活动了两下，但是还不足以夺得布鲁斯的注意。而且布鲁斯把注意力都集中在托尼对他所作的事情上了，也几乎无法注意别的事。

“那可真是……”布鲁斯的声音越来越轻，接着摇了摇头，没能找到准确的形容词。

“无与伦比，”托尼接话，不情愿地放开了布鲁斯的手臂。事实上，他是靠在布鲁斯身上的，嘴唇短暂擦过布鲁斯的脖子，引起了又一回的全身颤栗。托尼缓缓退开身子，但是仍然保持让自己贴近着现在温暖无比的布鲁斯。

“你现在很温暖。”布鲁斯陈述事实。

“你有注意到。没错，我有个超赞的朋友，让我享用了点他的体温。”托尼说。靠着布鲁斯的心脏反应堆也彰显出主人体温的亮度。

“听起来是个不错的家伙。”布鲁斯评论，终于伸出一条手臂环住了托尼。危险的托尼，就算是浩克在周围也大胆无畏，心底里有着不为人知的渴望，一切尽在掌控之中。那是布鲁斯早就熟悉得不行的一个故事。托尼的眼睛也温暖了起来，充满轻松愉悦。

“没错，他确实是，”托尼赞同道，手臂挂在布鲁斯身上，余光瞥了他一眼。“他特别善于保守秘密。”

布鲁斯终于放任自己展露笑颜，脑中浮现的是托尼露出尖牙的样子，他感到放松。托尼的眼神落到布鲁斯的大腿，又懒懒地一路往上看了回去，让布鲁斯的呼吸慢了半拍，身体因为记忆中的欢愉不住抽动。

“那感觉让人惊奇。”布鲁斯说着，阵阵燥热冲上脸颊。

“我觉得也是。”托尼说，靠得更近了，蹭来蹭去直到真正坐到布鲁斯大腿上才算完事。“你的感觉就像是，”他凑近脑袋，把嘴唇再一次贴上布鲁斯的脖子让他颤动，“让我生吞火焰，或者沐浴阳光。相信我，这两样我通常都会避而远之。”

“你能，”布鲁斯听到自己说，让自己的跨缓缓往前移动，贴上托尼自己的勃起，渴望着彼此的热度。“你能够再做一次。”

托尼的回答是一个吻，一个温暖无比，充满暗示，露出尖牙的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阿九太太的推荐和辛勤beta！


End file.
